


Short JonMartin Drabble

by inhaleegg



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Like just in general, M/M, Short One Shot, Sort of? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inhaleegg/pseuds/inhaleegg
Summary: Jon is bad at taking care of himself. Martin is decent at taking care of Jon.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 91





	Short JonMartin Drabble

Jon twitched at his desk. He hadn’t taken a proper break in hours – how many, he wasn’t sure – and could palpably taste Martin’s unasked question when he’d brought in a cup of tea. Jon couldn’t be sure whether or not it had been good tea, he hadn’t touched it since Martin left and by now it was certainly too cold to enjoy, or even reasonably drink. 

“ – could you?” Martin’s voice drifted over, making him start. Martin frowned, crossing his arms. “Are you even listening to me?” 

“I – erm, yes?” He schooled his face into a neutral expression, feigning innocence. Martin narrowed his eyes, scanning over the disheveled desk and archivist before him. 

“Were you really?” 

“Yes.” 

Martin huffed. “Then what was I talking about, hm? What did I just ask you?” 

Fear seized Jon’s heart. Obviously Martin knew something was up, there was no way he didn’t – he was a pushover, not an idiot – but if he gave anything away, Martin would likely force him home and make him rest or, worse yet, relax. He shuddered. 

“Th…the tea,” he said slowly, nodding towards his full cup. “You asked me why I hadn’t drunk my tea.” 

“And?”

“It was, ah…” shit. Another trap. 

If he said he’d forgotten, Martin had him. Forgetting to drink tea?! Idiotic. However, if he said the tea was simply not to his taste, which was definitely not true, Martin would still have him; this time, with the added bonus of being insulted in his tea-making capabilities. A no-win scenario. 

A sigh dragged him from his thoughts, a heavy weight resting against him as Martin gently pressed into his shoulders. 

“I’m worried, Jon.” the sincerity in his voice made Jon’s heart ache. “You’re always here, you never go out, I – when was the last time you saw the sun? Ate a meal?” 

“Just this morning, thank you.” 

“No, see, I saw you come in! You – “ Martin’s jaw dropped. “Have you not eaten since breakfast?!” 

“I wouldn’t call it breakfast, more of a small midday snack.” 

“Jon!” worried hands tightened around where they’d been resting, making Jon flinch. “Did you at least eat the biscuit I left?” 

Jon eyed the napkin peeking out from under a file. “Yes.” No. No he hadn’t. “Martin, I’m fine.” 

“See, you say that now but then you’ll go and fall asleep at your desk again, an-and I won’t know if you’ve actually gone home or not to sleep – which you never do, by the way – “ 

“ – I went home last night – “ 

“ – almost never do,” Martin amended. “You just – you need to take some time for yourself. Go to sleep for a full eight hours. Take a, take a bath or something to relax, I…I just want you to be okay, Jon.” 

“I’m fine, Martin.” he regretted his stiff tone as soon as it left his mouth. Martin’s posture crumbled, the comforting hands on Jon’s shoulders falling away to leave him feeling awfully cold. 

“Right. Sorry.” The large man made his way swiftly to the door. “Didn’t mean to overstep. Sorry. I’ll go.” 

“Wait,” Jon blinked long and hard, mentally kicking himself. “I’ll be out too, just need to grab my coat.” 

Martin, who had frozen a moment earlier, turned with a tentative look on his face. “You’re…going home? Again?” 

“Yes.” Jon sighed, sliding a few files into his bag to work on later. He could be forced to go home, but he couldn’t be kept from working on his current statement unless Martin was going to follow him home. 

“Really?” 

“It’s been pointed out to me that I may have been…neglecting, ah, certain things. Human functions.” He finished lamely. God, he really did need to get out more. 

“Like sleeping?” Martin prodded, nodding approvingly as Jon turned off his office light. 

“Yes. Like sleeping.” 

“And you’ll be sleeping tonight, yes?” 

“Mhm.” 

“A full eight hours?” 

Jon grumbled, following Martin out of the institute doors. “Don’t push your luck.”


End file.
